


Bae and the Bear and the Bow

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Remix, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of 5x06 The Bear and the Bow with a very much alive Bae/Neal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t have a clue what title I would give this so I just went with BBB. Bae and the Bear and the Bow. (Yes, I have ran out of creative juices for tonight.)
> 
> Here is Part 1, this is basically set during the episode and might not be what everyone was expecting. But the part with Neal telling the heroes off is pretty much there.
> 
> This is very anti-Hook and semi anti-Regina, anti-Charmings. (Don’t get me wrong I love them all but I was very pissed at everyone in that office besides Belle.)

“If he hadn’t brought the Darkness back to Storybrooke, we wouldn’t even be standing here right now.” said Regina.

“Rumple may be to blame for the situation we’re in but so is Emma.” countered Belle. “She was seduced by the Darkness just like he was. So how does that make Rumple any different?”

“Sorry love,” said Killian. “The Crocodile had more chances than anyone.”

“Well then if you’re looking to point fingers,” began Neal. “You can point them at me. I’m the reason why he brought magic back to Storybrooke. Hell, I’m the reason why he took on the Darkness in the first place.”

“No one is blaming you, Neal,” began Snow.

“Oh that’s neat. I get a pass but my papa doesn’t?” asked Neal. “Understandable since he hasn’t done anything to help you ‘heroes’. Oh wait, he did manage to bring you and David together. He taught you, Regina, magic. Oh and killed himself to stop Pan.”

“He abandoned you,” said Killian.

“He spent most of his life trying to find me,” corrected Neal. “What did you do? Ran off with my mother and now you’re going for the mother of my son.”

This got Killian to shut up and look at Neal, surprised.

“Don’t act like all of you are clean,” said Neal. “None of you are. You don’t know what it’s like being the Dark One.”

“And you do?” asked Regina.

“I did share a mind with him while you let your sister do whatever she wanted. So yeah, I do,” fired back Neal. “The Darkness…it manipulates, it compels you do things. If you don’t follow, you suffer. Papa made sure that the Darkness won’t harm me while we were together at the cost of his own sanity and control.”

“You see Emma as someone different from the Darkness,” continued Belle. “Why can’t you do the same for Rumple?”

“You turn your head when it was Zelena, preaching your crap about redemption,” added Neal. “But when it’s my father, no second chances. He deserved whatever happened to him right? After everything he has done for all of you.”

“He hasn’t done anything to me mate,” said Killian.

“You should be thankful for that,” fired back Neal. “If he had his way, he would have ended you a long time ago. But Belle and I told him not too. What did that get us? You trying to kill Belle twice.”

“Stop!” said Mary Margaret, preventing thing from escalating.

“You’re right,” began David. “But we can’t focus on that right now. We need to give Emma her best chance which means contacting Merlin.”

“And if something bad happens to Rumple?” asked Belle.

“It’s a risk we’ll have to take.” answered Regina as though it wasn’t a big deal.

“Guess that’s what heroes do now,” began Neal, glaring at every single one of them. “Put their own needs first before everyone else’s.” With that Neal walked out of the office.

“Maybe you’re willing to ignore Rumple’s life, but I’m not.” said Belle following her stepson out of the office.

* * *

“Neal!” called Belle as she followed the man out to the street. “Neal!” The man wouldn’t stop walking. “Bae!”

“What?!” bellowed Neal as he turned to face her. “Sorry, I’m just very pissed off right now.”

Before Belle could reply, another voice floated to them.

“Dad, you ok?”

Neal’s expression immediately changed as Henry appeared and walked towards them.

“You heard?”

“You weren’t exactly having a casual conversation,” said the teenager. “I was wondering if I could spend my day with you and heard everything.”

Neal gave a guilty look to Belle. They had planned to spend the day trying to find where Emma may have brought Rumplestiltskin. Belle had maps of the area at the library and Neal said they would start the search in the woods.

“Go,” urged Belle. “I’ll be fine.”

“Sure?” asked Neal. “What if those 'heroes’ bother you?”

“Dad,” began Henry. “I know you don’t like them now but technically you are part of the 'heroes’ group.”

“I’m not a hypocrite like them,” said Neal and earned him a glare from Belle. “What?”

“It may be the truth Baelfire but they are also our family,” replied Belle. “They also mean something to your son.”

Neal sighed and gave his son an apologetic look. “I’m sorry Henry.”

Henry nodded and hugged his dad. “I understand dad,” said Henry. “That’s what I mean, maybe I could help in looking for Grandpa with you.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” began Neal. He had told Henry that his grandfather may have been taken by his mother but with all the things that have come to light for the past couple of days, it was getting harder and harder to consider what to make of Emma Swan.

“I want to help,” said Henry, his eyes pleading his father.

“Fine,” said Neal. “We’ll go get some stuff from the Victorian and try the cabin.” He said and nodded to Belle. He could scout the woods and get Henry’s mind off a few things.

“I’ll be in the library,” said Belle. “Call me if you need anything.”

“You too.”

* * *

Neal and Henry decided to grab some food from Granny’s before heading to the cabin. They were patiently waiting for their food to arrive when Hook arrived.

“I was wondering if I could have a word,” said Hook, his voice soft which Neal knew would mean one thing. They were going to talk about Emma.

“Sure,” said Neal and turned to his son. “Give us a minute.”

Neal and Hook went outside. Neal sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He might as well start things.

“Killian,” began Neal. “I…I was out of line when I said the thing about you and Emma.”

“No mate,” said Killian. “You have every right to be mad at me. Remember what I told you back when we arrived from Neverland.”

“That you’d back off for the sake of Henry,” said Neal. “Killian that was then. I’ve died, resurrected, left for a trip around the world. I asked her to come with me, her and Henry. And she said no.”

“But you said you’d come back,” said Killian. “And here you are.”

“And she’s moved on,” replied Neal.

“Are you telling me you don’t love her,” demanded Killian.

“Of course I do,” answered Neal, walking up to Killian. “I will always love her but she’s made her choice. And I will back off.”

Neal glared at him then turned to get back in the diner.

“I don’t want us to be enemies,” called Killian.

“We’re not,” said Neal as he stopped but did not turn to face him. “The thing is Killian, you fought with the men in my family for the love of a woman. Both times ended with losing them to the Dark One.”

“The bloody Crocodile–”

Killian didn’t see the punch because the last think he knew was Neal was a good foot or so from him. How he moved so quickly was beyond him.

“You say that it’s the Darkness not Emma that’s doing all these things,” began Neal as he shook his clenched fist. “Then the same is true for my father. You don’t know what happened on that ship of yours. You don’t know the internal battle that was happening between my father and the Darkness inside his head. So help me Killian, refer to him as the 'Crocodile’ again that hook of yours will pierce through your heart.”

Neal glared at the man and walked back to the diner to his son.

* * *

The surrounding areas of the cabin yielded them no trace of his father or where Emma might be holding him. Father and son decided to eat their dinner first before Neal would drop off Henry back at Regina’s place.

Neal had not received word from Belle the entire day and frankly he was worried.

They were just about to hop in the car when they heard the faint shout of a woman screaming.

“Dad,” began Henry. “That sounded like Belle.”

Neal’s eyes widened in realization that it was Belle. He grabbed his gun and told Henry to stay inside as he ran into the woods. His son being exactly like the chip off the old block and following him.

“Henry I told you to stay in the cabin,” said Neal as they ran through the woods.

“I’m safer with you,” said Henry as they ran together. Both calling out.

“Belle!”

They reached a small clearing and Neal almost fainted at the sight. A red-headed woman was unconscious on the ground. Neal remembered her from their trip to Camelot…well from the memories they did have of Camelot. Merida, the girl whose heart Emma almost crushed.

“Dad, look.”

Neal’s eyes traveled to a few feet from where Merida was. Belle had her arms wrapped around a man with a cane. A man who buried his face on Belle’s neck. A man who he last saw was pale and unconscious in the shop.

“Papa?”

It was a soft whisper but both Belle and the man looked up. A familiar pair of brown eyes met Neal’s and his breathe left him.

“Bae?”

Neal ran towards his father and swallowed him in a hug. He felt tears flow down his face as he tightened his hold on his father, reassuring himself that it was really him.

“Dad, I think you’re crushing him,” said Henry and Neal smiled as he finally let go and looked at his father’s face who also had tears in his eyes.

“Henry,” said Rumple with a smile and the boy ran up to hug his grandfather. “I’m so sorry for–”

“That was Isaac not you, grandpa,” said Henry looking up at Rumple. “You tried to rid the world of the Darkness. You’re a hero.”

“Told you,” said Belle and they all turned to her. “The three of us see it, Rumple and I think you finally saw it tonight.”

“Anybody going to explain that by the way?” asked Neal as he looked at the now waking Merida. “How is Merida in Storybrooke?”

“Why don’t you ask Emma,” replied Merida as she brushed herself from the dirt and leaves that had managed to tangle with her. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“I’ll live,” said Rumple. “You alright?”

“Fine,” said Merida. “I really hate magic sometimes.”

Neal studied his father. He was leaning heavily on his cane. He could see faint rope burns around the exposed skin of his arm. His suit was dirty and hang loosely from his body. He looked to have lost a few pounds since the last time Neal saw him awake.

“Anybody going to explain?” demanded Neal but then Henry’s phone rang. Regina wanted him to go to her father’s crypt.

“This isn’t over,” said Neal as he looked at Belle.

“Yeah I want to know what happened as well,” said Henry.

“You shouldn’t keep her waiting,” said Rumple. “I promise we’ll tell you everything. We just…have to take care of a few things.”

“Like what?” asked Neal, raising an eyebrow at his father.

“Getting Merida her heart back,” replied Rumple.

Neal’s eyes widened in shock. Did his father just offer to help a woman who from what he was reading tried to kill him and Belle a few moments ago?

“Go Neal,” said Belle. “We’ll explain later.”

“You need to ask mom if I can stay in the Victorian tonight,” said whispered Henry.

Neal caught Belle’s worried look. “We won’t say anything yet?”

“If it’s alright,” said Belle. “I don’t want to face them just yet.”

“What am I supposed to say then?” asked Neal.

“That Henry wants to spend time with his father,” said Belle. “Then Henry will give Regina his pleading look and say that he wants to tell his father stories from his book and she’ll give in.”

“Fine, but I expect a full detailed account of what has happened since I left you this morning,” said Neal.

“We both will,” said Henry with a smile.

“Oh just go already,” said Merida. “We have other things to accomplish.”

Neal glared at Merida but at the sound of someone limping towards him, Neal turned to see his papa placing a hand on his shoulder.

No words were needed to say as Neal hugged his father again. They broke apart and both were smiling.

“I’ll see you later.”

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts that took place after the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start this with a disclaimer: I have my own sort of interpretation about the curse of the Dark One. So it’ll probably be different from the interpretation of the show or from other people’s thoughts. Please do message me in case you want discuss this in detail. I do appreciate the reader who messaged me about the Dark One Curse, I feel like there are many sides to it that what we have seen.
> 
> Anyway, on with the 2nd part!

Belle felt him shaking as soon as she took his arm and left Emma’s basement. His shaking intensified as they moved away from Emma’s house and nearer to their own. Merida, seeing the struggle, helped in keeping him upright. When they finally arrived at the Victorian, Rumple was a shaking mess who they only manage to guide down to the sofa.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” whispered Rumple as he covered his face with his hands.

“Which part?” asked Merida. “Puling the sword or acting like a hero and threatening Emma? Because I can say for a fact that it didn’t look like an act to me or to her.”

“It was an act,” said Rumple. “It was a plan to get your heart back and find out what happened to your brothers. We weren’t even sure it would actually work.”

“And yet you pulled Excalibur out from that stone, Rumple,” said Belle kneeling in front of him. “The sword wouldn’t have yielded to just anyone. It would have only been pulled by a hero who deep inside knew he was one as well.”

“She’s right,” said Merida. “If you didn’t believe it yourself then you’d be dust.”

Belle glared at her but Merida just shrugged her shoulders. It had been a long day. They had offered Merida their home for the time being until they figured out how she could get back home. Merida also wanted to repay them for getting her heart back by making sure the two were protected from Emma.

“Do you have any of those freezing block things?” asked Merida, placing her weapons down. “It’ll help with his wrist and ankles.”

“I’m fine,” began Rumple as Belle raised his sleeves to see the rope burns around his wrist.

“Did you do all this?” asked Belle as she glared at Merida.

“Recently,” answered Rumple. “But most of them came from when I was in Emma’s basement.”

“That was worse,” said Merida. “At least I had him sit down when I tied him, Emma had him standing up for who knows how long.”

Belle’s eyes widened at the information. She should have done more in looking for him. He had suffered so much during his time in Emma’s hands.

“Where else are you hurt?”

“It’s ok really,” said Rumple.

“Rumple, I believe you said earlier today that you should know never to argue with me by now,” said Belle, her eyes pushing him to tell her the truth.

“My leg,” said Rumple. “I’ve been putting more weight on it since the forest.”

Belle sighed. “Merida, could you go that way and get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. There’s also a small white box somewhere. I’m sure you’ll find it and bring them here.” She pointed to the kitchen and Merida nodded her head. It was the least she could do after what she had done to Rumple.

“Rumple take off your shirt,” ordered Belle.

“Belle really, I’m—”

“Rumple,” began Belle. “I know you’re hurting so please let me help you.”

It was her eyes that convinced him to slowly remove his jacket, vest and tie. She helped in unbuttoning his shirt and Belle gasped at what she saw. His entire torso was covered in different shades of bruises.

“I do apologize,” said Merida, returning. “Half of those probably came from me.”

She had a basin half-filled with water, a cloth and she had managed to find the first aid kit. Belle looked through it and found some bandages and some pain meds which she offered to Rumple, who swallowed them.

She proceeded to bandage his torso but knew she’d probably ask Neal to look at his father’s wounds once he arrives or she would call Victor for a house call. She still didn’t want to inform the heroes of what had happened, particularly about Rumple pulling out the sword. Because she knew for sure the heroes would only twist that again and turn it against Rumple and how he now helped the Dark One in snuffing out the light.

“There,” said Belle. “But I’m going to ask Neal to look at them again in case we need to bring you to the hospital.”

Rumple nodded and Belle smiled knowing too well that he didn’t argue because of his earlier statement.

“Could I stay here?” asked Rumple.

“It’s your house Rumple,” said Belle, her face changing to confusion.

“I…thought it wasn’t anymore,” whispered Rumple and Belle felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

“I…think I want to go outside and ummm see the stars, yes that’s good,” said Merida, leaving the two of them alone.

“Rumple,” said Belle sitting down on the sofa beside him. “I…we we’re both at fault with what happened.”

“No, I—”

“No Rumple,” said Belle, looking at him straight in the eyes. “You should have told me and I should have let you explain instead of just leaving you out there with nothing.”

“You had every right to do that Belle,” said Rumple. “I have done nothing but betray your trust and confidence in me.”

“And I have done the same Rumple,” said Belle, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I know we should probably talk but not now. A lot has happened today and I’m just glad to finally see you alive and awake.” She leaned her forehead against his and she heard him take a deep breath.

They were far from being fix but it was a small step towards getting there.

* * *

Neal waited in the car as Henry got his things from Regina’s house. He had also stayed behind when Henry went to the crypt. The heroes had been trying to reach Merlin and apparently Arthur had deceived them and now needed someone chosen by Merlin to contact the wizard.

Henry, who had taken on the mantle of the Author, was a chosen of Merlin and his son had tried but only received a more mysterious message from Merlin. That a person called Nimue was there only hope of stopping the Dark One.

Neal was knowledgeable in a way with Arthurian knowledge and if he was right, Nimue was the name of the Lady of the Lake, the ruler of Avalon. In some stories, the love interest of Merlin, in others an enemy. Whatever was going on, things weren’t good.

“All set,” said Henry as he got into the car and impatiently waved his hand so his father would get a move on. “Come on Dad. We need to get back to the Victorian! I want to know what happened!”

“You and me both buddy,” said Neal as he started the Cadillac and headed for the Victorian. As soon as Neal parked the car, Henry dove out and ran to the front door. Neal shaking his head and moving as fast as he could to open the door.

“Just us,” he called as he opened the front door.

“We’re here!” replied Belle and Neal and Henry made their way to the living room to see Merida sitting on the floor and Belle and his father occupying the sofa. Neal frowned upon seeing his father. He had his shirt unbuttoned and showed his torso wrapped in bandages. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the Neal could see clearly the rope burns that were around his wrist.

“We should probably call Whale,” said Neal.

“I’ve given him some pain killers,” said Belle. “But I will call Victor tomorrow and ask him to do a house call.”

“Probably a good idea,” said Neal and he and Henry told them about the failed attempt to contact Merlin and about Arthur’s treachery.

“But he pulled the Excalibur from the stone before,” said Belle. “What has happened since then?”

“I remember his wife and Lancelot coming for the dagger before,” said Rumple. “It was how I got the gauntlet. She wanted to the dagger so Arthur could make Excalibur whole.”

“But you didn’t give it to her,” said Belle. “And I remember you having the gauntlet when you returned from Camelot. How did you do that?”

“She exchanged it for a bottle of sands from Avalon,” explained Rumple. “It can fix anything. Even a broken heart.”

“Are you saying that Guinevere doesn’t love Arthur?” asked Henry.

“Well she was awfully close to Lancelot when I saw them,” said Rumple.

“Ok, so Arthur is someone we need to keep an eye on,” said Neal. “But what I really want to know is what have you been doing Papa?”

Rumple gave his son a small smile. Trust his own son to be a very impatient man, just like he was when he was young. As the two sat on the floor, Rumple began with how he woke up in Emma’s basement, briefly, before Emma knocking him unconscious again with her magic. The next thing he knew he was bound to the gate in Emma’s basement, alone and looking at Excalibur.

“She went down to the basement often and I could hear her talking to someone,” said Rumple. “I’m pretty sure she was talking to a manifestation of the Darkness that was trying to entice her, seducing her to do things.”

“Like the one I saw and heard when we shared a mind?” asked Neal. Neal shuddered at the memory. When he and his father shared a mind, Neal became a witness to his father’s battle with the Darkness. It took on different forms but most of the time it was Rumplestiltskin himself. Telling him to do things that he did not want and his father suffering when he showed resistance.

The greatest price he paid was that the Darkness was able to penetrate the protection his father had on his human heart. As Rumple tried to protect the Darkness from hurting Neal when they resisted the pull and commands of the Darkness, it resulted in the Darkness penetrating his heart. It was then that his heart started turning black…the Darkness finally could conquer a human host and once the host’s heart was erased of its humanity, the Darkness would remain.

“I believe all the Dark Ones had to face a manifestation of the Darkness,” said Rumple. “I remembered it telling me that it will disappear once I accepted the Darkness but I think I never truly did.”

“You used the power to save children from the Ogre Wars,” said Henry. “And then you used it to find Dad. I don’t think that was what the Darkness pictured as the use of Dark Magic.”

“Back to Emma,” said Neal. “She said she wanted to turn you into a hero and that she had a job for you. What was it?”

“To pull Excalibur from the stone,” said Rumple and both his son and grandson’s eyes went wide. “She then ordered Merida to take me to the woods and begin. At that time, I had no idea what she meant until Merida told me to pick-up a sword.”

“What is this?” asked Neal. “Hero-training like the one in Mulan or something?”

“Really dad?” said Henry. “I was thinking more of the lines of Hercules.”

“Well he has a girl worth fighting for,” said Neal and Belle could only roll her eyes at the two.

“We’re getting side-tracked,” said Belle and motioned for Merida to continue with the story.

“Which he didn’t do,” said Merida. “Your father is a very stubborn man. Until I reminded him what he had to fight for.”

“And what was that?” asked Neal.

“Dad!” said Henry, giving him a look. “Do you really have to ask? You just mentioned Mulan and Girl Worth Fighting For”

Merida fished out a pouch and gently handed it to Belle. “After he was able to hold his own with a sword, I went to get Emma and found these on the floor. He broke it so he could escape and get to you.”

“I’m so sorry Belle,” whispered Rumple as Belle took the pouch and opened it to see the remains of the cup.

“It’s all there,” said Merida. “I’m sure you’ll be able to fix it.”

“I don’t have magic anymore,” said Rumple sadly. “I don’t think—“

“There is the magic of glue Rumple,” said Belle with a smile. “And I’m glad you used our chipped cup to get back to me. It’s always been doing that for us.”

Belle continued the tale from there. How she had been in the library when Rumple managed to get in the lift and arrived in the library. How they managed to get to the shop but Merida arrived soon after.

“What did you have in the shop?” asked Neal.

Rumple sighed and Belle grasped his hand. She knew that Rumple was struggling with the next part of the story and how he would tell it.

“Neal,” began Belle. “You have to understand. Emma was coming after us and—”

“You were going to run,” said Neal and he looked at his father who avoided his gaze. “Papa, its ok I understand. I ran away from my problems last time. But I came back, just as I assume you did as well.”

“He came back and saved me,” said Belle and she told them what happened and how Emma had given Merida a potion that transformed her into a bear. The bear almost devoured Belle but Rumple interfered and managed to transform Merida back and that’s when Henry and Neal had arrived.

“Oh that’s not where you are ending this,” said Neal knowing too well that there was more.

“You had things to do,” said Henry, recalling their conversation in the woods. “Seeing as Merida is no longer trying to kill you. You must have gotten her heart back.”

“I offered her a deal,” said Rumple.

“Merida’s heart for what exactly,” said Neal, not liking the sound of that.

“I would try and pull Excalibur from the stone,” said Rumple.

“You what?!” chorused father and son.

“Papa are you crazy?” asked Neal. “With that, Emma could succeed in ridding the world of light magic.”

“For her to forge the sword as one, she would the sacred spark that was used to create the weapon in the first place,” said Rumple. “I doubt she’ll find it here.”

“Wait are you telling me that you did it grandpa?” asked Henry his eyes wide in realization.

Neal looked at his father. “You did!”

“How do you even know that?” asked Belle with a smile.

“Well he’s not dust or anything,” said Henry. “He’s alive and breathing and he just said that even if mom had Excalibur she wouldn’t be able to fix it just yet and we have time. Implying that my mom has the sword because grandpa did it!”

“I wonder when he gets his brains from,” said Rumple. “I sure doubt that he got it from Bae or from Regina’s upbringing.”

“Hey!” stated Neal but he didn’t dwell on it. “Papa, please just answer the question. Did you or did you not pull Excalibur from the stone?”

“I did.”

“YOU PULLED EXCALIBUR FROM THE STONE!” exclaimed both Neal and Henry at the same time both getting to their feet.

“Do you know what this means, grandpa?”

“You actually did it, Papa!”

“YOU’RE A HERO!” exclaimed the two at the same time again and Belle couldn’t help but smile as Rumple shook his head but a smile on his lips.

“Would you two mind calming down a bit,” said Rumple. “My heart is racing for your shouts.”

“Sorry,” father and son chorused and Belle saw just how much alike the two are.

“But Papa, you’re a hero!” said Neal.

“And you recognize it as well,” said Henry. “You wouldn’t have been able to pull Excalibur if you yourself doubted who you are.”

“He still does you know,” said Merida. “But deep inside I think he is willing to be one for you three.”

They looked to Merida and she continued. “He thinks he’s not a hero but he would gladly do it for the three of you, the people he cares and loves the most. He’s willing to be a hero for you three. And for me, that’s bravery in its truest form.”

“Told you,” said Belle and Rumple turned to her. “I see a hero Rumple. You just need to see him as well. And I think you’re starting to.”

“I’ve always seen you as a hero Papa,” added Neal. “I may have been mad at you for some time, but I always knew you were a hero. My hero.”

“Someone who was willing to die to protect the people of this town should be a hero in everyone’s books,” said Henry. “It’s time people recognize it.”

Rumple looked at his family and couldn’t fight the smile that found its way on his face. “Thank you.”

“I think that is enough for tonight,” said Belle. “Neal, let’s look at his injuries tomorrow and decide from there if we need to call Victor or not. Right now, I think what we all need is some good night’s sleep.”

“Agreed,” said Neal. “You’re bunking with me buddy. Merida you can sleep in Henry’s room.”

“I’ll lend you some clothes,” said Belle. “Well if I can find some that will fit you.”

“Come on Papa,” said Neal and with Henry’s help, they managed to guide Rumple to his bedroom. Belle helped him unto the bed and tucked him in.

“I’ll just help Merida then I’ll be back.” said Belle and Rumple nodded, barely keeping his eyes open.

They left him to sleep and made their way out the room.

“I suddenly realized,” said Henry as they silently walked to their own beds. “If he pulled Excalibur from the stone, doesn’t that make him the rightful King of Camelot?”

Belle giggled. Neal playfully pushed his son. “No getting any ideas, Henry.”

“What? I’m just saying that’ll make me a prince of the Enchanted Forest and of Camelot.”

“You just want to impress Violet.”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this and finished because I don't know yet how to incorporate Neal in the next few episodes. But if I do find another opportunity to include Neal in any future episodes I will do so! Thanks for all the feedback!


End file.
